


Propose ?

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second writing. Enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Propose ?

**Author's Note:**

> Second writing. Enjoy ^^

Spring, in a nearby park from Teiko.

"The sakura always beautiful at this time of year."

"Yes. It's nice to enjoy this scenery while having sweets."

"Kuroko, let's enjoy the sakura together next year too. And the year after too. Not only sakura in spring, but also himawari in summer, anemone in autumn, and ume flowers in winter. Let's enjoy them together all year long. What do you say, Kuroko?"

". . . . Akashi-kun, I don't know you love flowers that much."

". . . . *blushing* Kuroko, you. . .!? I'm trying to be sweet here. Can't you read the atmosphere?"

"*chuckle* I love seeing Akashi-kun flustered and has a red face. It's cute. And, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, Akashi-kun. I love you."


End file.
